Nanette Fabray
Nanette Fabray (born Ruby Bernadette Nanette Theresa Fabares October 27, 1920; died February 22, 2018) was an American actress, singer and dancer. Se began her career performing in vaudeville as a child and became a musical theatre actress during the 1940s and 1950s, winning a Tony Award in 1949 for her performance in Love Life. In the mid 1950s, she served as Sid Ceasar's comedic partner on Ceasar's Hour, for which she won three Emmy Awards, as well as co-starring with Fred Astaire in the film musical The Band Wagon from 1979 to 1984, she appeared as Katherine Romano on the TV series One Day at a Time. Fabray overcame a significant hearing impairment and was a long-time advocate for the rights of the deaf and hard-of-hearing. Her honors representing the handicapped include the President's Distinguished Services Award and the Eleanor Roosevelt Humanitarian Award. Early Life Fabray was born Ruby Bernadette Nanette Theresa Fabares on October 27, 1920 in San Diego, to Lily Agnes (McGovern) a housewife, and Raoul Bernard Fabares, a train conductor. The family resided in Los Angeles and Fabray's mother was instrumental in getting her daughter involved in show business as a child. At a young age, she studied tap dance with, among others, Bill "Bojangles" Robinson. She made her professional stage debut as "Miss New Years Eve 1923" at the Million Dollar Theater at the age of three. She spent much of her childhood appearing in vaudeville productions as a dance and singer. She appeared with stars such as Ben Turpin. Fabray's parents divorced when she was nine, but they continued living together for financial reasons. During the Great Depressions, her mother turned their home into a boarding house, which Fabray and her siblings helped run. In her early teenage years, Fabray attended the Max Reinhardt School of the Theatre on a scholarship. She has always had difficulty in school due to an undiagnosed hearing impairment, which made learning difficult. She eventually was diagnosed with a hearing loss in her twenties after an acting teacher encouraged her to get her hearing tested. Fabray said of the experience, "It was a revelation to me. All these years I had thought I was stupid, but in reality I just had a hearing problem". Career Theatre At the age of 19, Fabray made her feature film debut as one of Bette Davis's ladies-in-waiting in The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex (1933). She appeared in two additional motion pictures that year for Warner Bros., The Monroe Doctrine and A Child is Born but was not signed to a long-term studio contrast. She next appeared in the stage production Meet the People in Los Angeles in 1940, which then toured the United States in 1940-1941. In the show, she sang opera aria "Caro nome" number for a benefit at Madison Square Garden with Eleanor Roosevelt as the main speaker. Ed Sullivan was the master if ceremonies for the event and the famed host, reading a cue card, mispronounced her name as "Nanette Fa-bare-ass". After this embarrassing faux pas, the actress changed the spelling of her name from Fabares to Fabray. Arthur Rodzinski, conductor of the New York Philharmonic, saw Fabray's performance in Meet the People and offered to sponsor operatic vocal training for her at the Juilliard School. She studied opera at Juilliard with Lucia Dunham during the latter half of 1941 while performing in her first Broadway musical, Cole Porter's Let's Face It! with Danny Kaye and Eve Arden. She decided that she preferred musical theatre over opera and withdrew from the school after five months. She became a successful musical theatre actress in New York during the 1940s and early 1950s, starring in such productions as By Jupiter (1942), My Dear Public (1943), Jackpot (1944), Bloomer Girl (1946), High Button Shoes (1947), Arms and the Girl (1950) and Make a Wish (1951). In 1949, she won the Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical for her portrayal of Susan Cooper in the Kurt Weill/Alan Jay Lerner musical Love Life. She received a Tony nomination for her role as Nell Henderson in 1963 for Mr. President 1963 after an eleven-year absence from the New York stage. Fabray continued to tour in musicals for many years, appearing in such shows as Wonderful Town and No, No, Nanette. Television and Film In the mid-1940s, Fabray worked regularly for NBC on a variety of programs in the Los Angeles area. In the late 1940s and early 1950s, she made her first high-profile national television appearances performing on a number of variety programs such as The Ed Sullivan Show, Texaco Star Theatre and The Arthur Murray Party. She also appeared on Your Show of Shows as a guest star opposite Sid Ceasar. She appeared as a regular on Ceasar's Hour from 1954 to 1956, winning three Emmys. Fabray left the show after a misunderstanding when her business manager, unbeknowist to her, made unreasonable demands for her third season contract. Fabray and Ceasar did not reconcile until years later. In 1961, Fabray starred in 26 episodes of Westinghouse Playhouse, a half-hour sitcom series that also was known as The Nanette Fabray Show and Yes, Yes Nanette''. Fabray appeared as the mother of the main character on several television series such as One Day at a Time, The Mary Tyler Moore Show and Coach, where she played mother to real-life niece Shelley Fabares. Like her aunt, Shelley Fabares also appeared on One Day at a Time. Fabray made 13 guest appearances on The Carol Burnett Show. She performed on multiple episodes of The Dean Martin Show The Hollywood Palace, Perry Como's Kraft Music Hall and The Andy Williams Show. She as a panelists on 230 episodes of the long-running game show The Hollywood Squares as well as a mystery guest on What's My Line?. She appeared in guest-starring acting roles on Burke's Law, Love, American Style, Maude, The Love Boat and Murder, She Wrote. On the PBS program Pioneers of Television: Sitcoms, Mary Tyler Moore credited Fabray with inspiring her trademark comedic crying technique. In 1953, Fabray played her best-known screen role as Betty Comden-like playwright the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer musical The Band Wagon with Fred Astaire and Jack Buchanan. The film featured Fabray, Astaire and Buchanan performing the classic musical number "Triplets" which was included in That's Entertainment, Part II. Additional film credits include The Subterraneans (1960), The Happy Endings (1969), Harper Valley PTA (1978), Amy (1981) and Teresa's Tattoo (1994). Fabray's most recent work was in 2007, when she appeared in The Damsel Dialogues, an original revue by composer Dick DeBenedictis with direction/choreography by Miriam Nelson. The show, which was performed at the Whitefire Theatre in Sherman Oaks, California, focused on women's issues with life, love, loss, and the workplace. Honor Fabray has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She was awarded the President's Distinguished Service Award and the Eleanor Roosevelt Humanitarian Award for her long efforts on behalf of the hearing impaired. Personal Life and Death Fabray's first husband, David Tebet, was a vice president of NBC. Her second husband was screenwriter Ranald MacDougall, who numbered Mildred Pierce and Cleopatra among his credits, and who, in the early 1970s, served as president of the Writers Guild of America. The couple was married in 1957 until his death in 1973. They had one child: Jamie MacDougall. She was a resident of Pacific Palisades, California; and is the aunt of singer/actress Shelley Fabares. Her niece's 1984 wedding to actor Mike Farrell was at her home. Fabray was associated with Ronald Reagan's campaign for the governorship of California in 1966. She was hospitalized for almost two weeks after being knocked unconscious by a falling pipe backstage during a broadcast of Caesar's Hour in 1955. In 2001, she wrote to advice columnist Dear Abby to decry the loud background noise music played on television programs. Fabray died on February 22, 2018 at her home in Palos Verdes, California, at the age of 97. Shows appeared I've Got a Secret What's My Line? Stump the Stars The Celebrity Game Password All-Stars Everybody's Talking! Storybook Squares The Movie Game He Said She Said Celebrity Bowling Match Game (All-Star) Baffle (The New) High Rollers The Magnificent Marble Machine Hollywood Squares All-Star Family Feud Special Password Plus Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1920 Births Category:2018 Deaths